Is it Love or is it Friendship
by PREDATORXXXXL
Summary: Summoner PREDATORXXXXL is in a adventure with a girl who he can't understand if he loves her or just likes her as a friend whatever the case they are going to get into a big worm hole of humor,mystery a little bit of drama and a little bit of romance. Rated M for unnapropriate language and (maybe) lemons.
1. First incounter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

First story hope you like it and tell me what you think.

Declaimer : I do not own League of Legends nor any of its champions .

One day at the institude of war Summoner PREDATORXXXXL or most peaple call him Predator or just Pred, sat on a bench waiting for a match at the Twisted Treelings.

"Nice day isn't it." Said Pred's brain .

"Oh come on nothing interesting plus its hot, i wish i could just get a soda and hang out with friends…..if i had any." Declamed Predator to hes brain.

"Well im your i not ?"Asked Pred's brain.

"Your just a brain like any other with a mind of its own."Awnsered Predator.

"You just hurt me you know that."

"Your right. Im sor…"Predator stopped when hearing footsteps.

The young summoner turned hes head left and saw two girls comming at hes way.

"Wow…..is that your teammates ?"Hes brain asked.

"Im not sure….but finally."He awnsered to he's brain.

The two girls sat right next to him still quiet.

20 minutes of akward silence.

"So…are you my teammates for Twisted ?"Asked the summoner turning to the two girls.

"I guess so? My name is Feliksa by the way."Awnsered one of the two girls sitting next to Predator .

"And im Nika." The other summoner awnsered along.

"Wow cool names etleast better then PREDATORXXXXL !"Said the talking brain to hes person.

"Shut up !" Yelled Predator inhead.

"hm…..Pleasure to meet you my name is PREDATORXXXXL but you can call me Pred for short"Said Predator to hes teammates.

"So what will you two pick ?I think i will pick Ashe as champion."Asked Feliksa.

"I think Miss Fortune."Awnsered Summoner Nika.

"Nice picks ! Im gonna go with Volibear."Awnsered Pred smiling to hes teammates.

1 HOUR later.

"Wow awesome match girls !"

"Thanks ! You wer good too."Said Feliksa in a high voice.

"I have an idea! Why don't we selebrate at the nearest inn i heard they have awesome food and drink there so what do you say ?"Asked Pred.

"Sorry but i need to go till next time."said Nika dissapiring.

"Ok im in !'Awnsered the young summoner jumping up and down.

30 minutes after that at the inn.

"Wow !"

"What ?"

"Nothing, just happy that im standing in a inn with a beutiful girl." Awnsered the young summoner.

"Im not sure if your Drunk,Flirting or just an idiot ?" Said Feliksa with a glair in her eyes.

"Sorry CG".

"CG ?"

"Cute Girl."

"Grrrrr…..I hate when peaple make compliments like that !" Yelled Feliksa.

"Ok then i will call you Feli for short." Said Pred looking directly into hes new friend's eyes.

Feliksa smiled at Pred's words.

The two lookend alot alike they had blond hair and blue eyes.

"You want another drink ?" Asked Predator.

"Why not, thanks."

Predator stood up turning he bumped into a big fuzzy wall.

"Watch where your….Summoner PREDATORXXXXL ?" Said Volibear turning around.

"Oh my god ! Voli i can't bealive seeing you here in such a late hour ?!"Yelled Predator jumping in cheer.

"Well i got hungry and this place serves the best stuff to eat."Awnsered the big bear.

"Oh ,well im here with a new friend of mine."

"Let me guess your teammate from before that summoned Ashe ?"

"Yeah, how did you know ?"

"I have my ways , well i'll let you i need to go to eat." Said Volibear turning around and hedding at the bar.

"Well im tierd i think i should go to sleep." Said Feli moaning.

"Get a room with her !"Yelled Pred's brain.

"SHUT UP !"Yelled Predator inhead.

"Will you rest at the inn or you will go home ?" asked the summoner.

"Im too tierd to walk home…..i'll rest here at the inn."Awnsered Feliksa.

"Ok i'll get you a room."Said Predator.

"Thanks !"

"But what about you ?" Asked Feli.

"I'll see what i will do…"said the young summoner.

THE NEXT MORNING

"No Voli…give me back the pizza…."said Predator in hes dream.

"Good Morning !"

"Huh….what ?...WTF !?"

"I said good morning." Feliksa said for a second time.

"Don't tell me we…." Pred started saying when he was cut by Feliksa.

"No we didn't sleep together."Said Feliksa.

"Then why are we in the same bedroom ?"Asked Pred with wident eyes.

"Last night when you got me a room you went with me to show me it and drunk you fell asleep on the ground infront of the door and i needed to drag you in, luckily you got a room with two beds couse you wer too drunk to think."Explained Feli.

Predator turned he's head right to see another bed just fixed.

"Oh, ok…"Said Pred getting up from bed.

"What do you wanna do today ?"Asked Summoner Feliksa.

"I have a couple ideas…."Said Predator.


	2. Time to Party

"Well? Do you like it?"

"Kind off..."

"Its couse your eating it too fast!"

"You need to do it slowly"

"What like this?"

"Yeah"

"Wow! Your right its delicious!"

"I told you they make the best burgers in the league!"

"You wren't kidding huh?"

"Pred don't forget about the deal we made..."

"Hhh...yes" Pred murrmurd while holding his burger in his hands.

"Oh, look its time for our match"

"Yeah, let's go"

5 DEAFETEAS LATER AT 6TH GAME

"PRED! Stop jungling and come and help!" Feliksa yelled in rage.

"But im only leve-" Pred started saying but was cut buy Feliksa.

"Come or i'll kill you!"

"...ok..."Said Predator in terror.

AFTER THE 6TH DEAFEAT

"I'll kill you!' Feli yelled jumping at Pred with fury.

"Calm do-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Yelled Feliksa again grabbing Pred by the neck.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"Would you two just calm down and get on your feet theres a crowd around you" said a random voice.

"I know that voice...Gelesa?"

"Hi sis!"

"Hi!" said Feli standing up and crushing Pred's downparts.

"Oh my god i can't bealive your here!" yelled Feli in cheer.

"Uuugghh...Feli...could you...move...PLEASEEE!"

"ups sorry Pred" saying that Feli moved her foot from Pred's section.

"Ugh thanks...ow" said Pred trying to stand up having ALOT of pain.

"Like i said i can't bealive your here!"

"I know im glad to see you too!"

"So will you intriduce me Feli?" said Pred but was ignored.

He couldn't help to watch as the two grils wer jumping up and down in cheer to see eachother.

"Ok...i'll wait then" Said Pred realising all the men watching the two girls.

"Wanna go for a coffee or something i can't wait for you to tell me what ive missed!"

"Ok let's go!"

AFTER 1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES

The two girls wer sitting outside a cafe and talking while Pred was missing.

"Wow he should be very nice not raging at you?"

"Yeah he is a nice guy."

"hm, is that him?" Said Gelesa pointing at a direction.

Feliksa turned around to see in the distance Pred comming with ripped clothes and blood on his knucles and comming out of his nose and mouth.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Pred!"

"Hi girls, oh wait a sec." said Pred turning around and spitting a tooth.

"aah thats better."

"What have you done?" asked Feliksa.

"Oh you know...stuff."

"HEY FORGOT ABOUT ME!" yelled a guy running bihind Pred with a baseball bat.

"Oh sorry!" said Pred turning around and kicking the man in the chin knocking him out.

"NEXT TIME DON'T WATCH MY FRIENDS FUNNY!" Yelled Pred at the man on the ground.

"So, Feli are you going to intriduce me?"

"Oh sorry Pred this is Gelesa a very very very good friend of mine."

"Gelesa this is Pred the guy i was talking to you about."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hey let me get you a-" Pred started saying but was cut.

"Don't you even try i alredy have a boyfriend." said Gelesa

"Draths! i ment that i ment to get you both some drinks..."

"Wow your a totall noob" Said Pred's brain.

"Shut up brain!" yelled Pred inhead.

"Hey Predator!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Pred turned around to see Volibear with Ashe,Sejuani,Olaf and Trundamere on his sides.

"Hi Voli, Whats wrong?"

"Nothing i just came to invite you we will be doing a party over at the Freljord if you wanna come?"

"Sure...can i bring friends too?"

"Ofcorse you can!" said The thunder's roar.

"Gele,Feli? Wanna come?"

"Sure" awnsered the two girls simultaneously.

"Ok were in"

"Great!" said Voli.

"Pred why don't you invite Welmu and the sisters too?" Feli turned to Pred.

"Your right we should"

Welmu and the two sisters Riko and Ako are very good friends of Feli and Pred they met in a match at the Twisted Treelines.

AT THE PARTY

"Wow this ended up cooler then i expected!" Pred said in cheer.

"hmmm..." Pred realized men watching at his friends again.

"Welmu do you see them?"

"Ya i see them wanna teach them a lesson."

"Hehe you read my mind!"

AFTER A FIGHT,DRINKING CONTEST WITH OLAF AND GRAGAS,EATING CONTEST WITH VOLIBEAR,ARM WRESLING CONTEST WITH TRINDAMERE AND UDYR

"Ok heres the room...hic...let's...hic...have some fun...hic"

NEXT MORNING

"Thats...what happens...when you look...at my friends funny..." said Pred in his dream

something kicking Pred in the nuts woke him up.

"What...wha...what?"

"Good morning" said a voice on Pred's left of the bed.

He turned around to see Ashe.

"WTF!"

Trying to push himself out of the bed he was stoped by another voice and body.

"Where do you think your going?"

Pred turned around to see Sejuani.

"Wut...wha...what the hell!?"

"OOOOOOOWWWW!" Pred screamed in pain as something bit him under the sheets.

"Hi!" Said Nidalee and Ahri simultaneously poping from under the sheets.

"Oh come on is there any more?"

"yup, Kayle and Janna are in the bathroom and Morgana is over there in the kitchen." said Ashe.

"Don't worry mate it wasn't you the only one having fun." said Welmu standing up from the floor.

"Morgana! Get off me!" yelled Feliksa from the floor bihind the kitchen

"Sorry, it was a tuff night!"

"Well somebody is awake."said Janna comming out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Who the hell got the cuffs on me theyve should have been on Pred!" yelled Welmu pointing at the fluffy pink cuff tied to him and the bed's leg.

"WTF!?" yelled Feli standing up.

"oh wait my clothes are on me so i wasn't in this"

"me too" said Gelesa standing up next to Feliksa.

Pred's nose started bleeding when he realised all the female champions in the room wer naked.

"Can i know what the hell happened last night?" asked Pred.

"We got drunk"

"It was AWESOME!"

"we got to the room and-"

"there was this werewolf"

"no it was a big crocodile"

"QUIEEEEEEEETTT" yelled a low monstreus voice.

Cho'gath's head popped from the window.

"WTF!?"

"Sorry i aways wanted to do that" said Cho walking away.

"oh s*** i just realized...Welmu can you get me those pants over there?"

"Here catch"

"Thanks"

"OPEN UP!" yelled a roaring voice knocking on the door.

Pred walked to the door, opening it Warwick jumped on him.

"Oh wait...wheres that other guy?"

"Who?"

"HIM!" Warwick yelled again pointing at Welmu.

"excuse me do you mind" said Volibear pushing Warwick outside the room.

"Hey Pred i wanted to say-" Voli started saying but was cut

"Nobody pushes me!" yelled Warwick jumping on Voli's back

The two faught theire way outside the room.

Pred closed the door and heared them fall down stairs "Ouch!" said Pred.

"OK!"

"CAN WE KEEP CALM!"

"Oh s***!" yelled Pred walking in the bathroom and vomiting in the toilet.

"stupid...alcahool...ugh"


	3. Drugged and Recorded

"Ok now can somebody tell me what the hell happened?" said Pred walking out of the bathroom.

everybody started saying random stuff again.

"SHUT UP! Jeez!"

"Ya know i put a camera and it has recorded everything" said Welmu.

"Really?"

"Yah and its right above your head."

"Oh, how didn't i see that?"

"And also good that theres a TV on your left."

Pred turns around his head to see the big TV.

"I need to start focusing on stuff more."

After everybody got dressed they sat down and put the tape and turned the TV on.

They all sat infront of the TV joined by Voli and a tied up Warwick along with Cho'gath sticking his head from the window.

"WOOOOOO! GO PRED!" yelled Pred's friends while he was arm wresling Tryndamere.

Pred won that couse Tryn was too drunk and now it was turn for Welmu against Olaf.

"COME ON WELMU SHOW THAT VIKING WHAT YOU GOT!" yelled Pred.

After the arm wrestling contest there was the drinking and eating ones.

Watching the eating contest everybody widenth eyes as they saw who won, Ahri the nine tailed fox.

"Wow how did you got the whole Hot Dog in your mouth?"

"Takes talent" said Ahri fallowed by a giggle

"Shhh look heres the part where we are going to the room."

"Ok heres the room...hic...let's...hic...have some fun...hic" said a drunken Sejuani.

While everybody entered the room Warwick and Renekton came from bihind.

"Huh? Oh god! DUCK!" Yelled Pred pushing Feliksa and Gelesa to fall on the kitchen floor knocking them out.

"oops..."

"Oh no ya don't no wolfs and crocodiles allowd!" Yelled Welmu turning around and facing the blood hunter and the butcher of the sands.

"I just want my-" Warwick started saying but was cut by Welmu's fist in his face.

"Ow that hurts you dumb dog!"

"Hey how dare you punch Warw-" Renekton started saying but was also cut by Pred's foot in his stomach.

"I have an idea...Cho!" yelled The drunken Pred

"What do you guys want i was busy talking to Kog'maw and Kha'zix?" said The terror of the void popping his head out of the window.

"Can you get these two our of here...hic..." said Pred.

"Ok." Said Cho grabbing Renekton and Warwick and walking away.

"Woooot now we can have some fun finally" said Pred.

"Ya ri-" Welmu started saying but was cut by the pair of panties thrown in his face.

"I think that was enough" said Feliksa.

"Shhhh now its the sexual part." said Welmu.

Everybody widenth eyes and turned theire heads to see the positions better.

"Wow"

"Didn't know i can do that..."

"And there goes number four"

"You know this turns me on again..." Ahri whispered in Pred's ear.

"No you don't!" Yelled Sejuani pulling Pred.

"Leave him bitches!" yelled a angry Nidalee.

"Jeez sh-" Pred started saying but was cut by a moan from the video.

"You know what i rage quit!"

Pred goes in the bathroom to take a shower.

"Wow whats wrong with him?" asked Ashe.

_

15 minutes of Pred showering and everybody else still watching the video.

_

"Pred can i come in?" asked a familiar voice.

"No Ahri go away." awnsered Pred.

Pred heard the door open and close.

"No i said you can't come in."

Shower's door opens.

"WTF!?"

"Sorry i tought you said yes." said Ahri seductively.

"Well? Can i join you?"

Pred realized Ahri had removed her clothes before opening the shower.

"I'll take the silence as a yes."

Ahri entered the shower closing the door bihind her.

Sejuani started looking around.

"Hey Ashe have you seen Ahri?" Sejuani asked.

"Nope"

"Oh that bitch is doing something."

Sejuani stood up and went for the bathroom door.

"Ahri don't for god sake!"

The winter's wrath opens the shower door to see Ahri with Pred's manhood in her mouth.

"Well well well!" said Sejuani.

"Sejuani its not what it looks like!" yelled Pred alerted.

"Oh yes it is what it looks like, you didn't invite me." said Sejuani taking off her clothes.

"Wait wh-" Pred started saying but was cut when Sejuani went into a kiss with him.

_

1 HOUR LATER

_

Everybody had fallen asleep exept one person.

"hehehe the drugs worked i can't bealive they didn't saw them in theire drinks" said The blood hunter.

Warwick walks in the bathroom to see a fallen asleep and naked Ahri,Sejuani and Pred.

"Hmm...that didn't just get the asleep i guess that also got the horny...heh who cares"

"Let's see now slowly..." said Warwick trying to grab two necklaces in Welmu's hand.

"Don't ya even think about it." said Welmu opening his eyes.

"What? Your suppose to be asleep!"

"I know but that drug didn't work on me soo." said Welmu punching Warwick in the stomach.

"huh this time i won't give up easy." said The blood hunter going into frenzy.

"Oh damn this is gonna be a loong fight!" said Welmu spearing Warwick crashing into the window and falling. 


	4. A Thunder and a Kiss

"uuugh what happend?" said Predator trying to stand but slipped on water with his face falling on something soft.

"Oooooh...that happened." Said the summoner realizing his face was digged in Ahri's breasts.

He stood up leaving the bathroom where Ahri and Sejuani wer asleep and went to get some clothes ignoring his friends who wer also asleep.

"Well thats better now lets see if i can wake everybody up."

"HEY CHO!" Pred yelled in Cho'Gath's ear.

"QUIEEEET!" Yelled The Terror of the Void waking up.

With the yell of Cho'Gath everybody Woke up in terror and covering theire ears.

"What the fuck!"

"Oh god my ears!"

"Pred i'll kill you!"

"Well that was easier then i expected." said the Summoner.

"What the hell happened..." said a Half asleep and nude Ahri comming out of the Bathroom and rubbing her eyes.

With Cho'Gath seeing her blood came from the place where normally there should have been a nose.

"Somebody drugged us." said Nidalee rubbing her eyes.

"OH GOD!"

In the same second all the girls in the room exept Feliksa and Gelesa dissapered leaving a note.

Pred grabbed the note and read.

Forget about last night we wer drunk and drugged.  
No love exept Ahri.

"Interesting note."

"Hey wheres Welmu?"

"And wheres Warwick?" Said Volibear in curiosity.

Hearing car crashing and yelling from the window "I'll kill ya!" yelled the familiar voice of Welmu and "I'll cut you in peaces!" the voice of Warwick.

"Yaaaah!" Welmu yelled spearing Warwick crashing into another car.

"Hehehe if you think that will hurt me." said The blood hunter grabbing and throwing Welmu crashing into a table from a cafe.

"Now to finish you." said Warwick preparing his claws for a final blow.

"I'll cut your hearth out and the eat-" The hunter started saying but was cut from a chair thrown at him.

"Pick on someone your own size...no pick on someone who has claws,armor and fur like you." said Volibear charging at Warwick on all fours.

"Come on! They are going to battle!" said Feliksa.

"Wait...you go i'll catch up..." said a very tierd Pred.

Volibear and Warwick wer fighting giving blows to eachother and taking the attension of other non-human champions.

"Oh i wanna fight like that hey wanna do a royal rumble?" said a very willing Renekton.

"Sure let's do it." said Wukong sitting on his staff.

"Okay." was the only word that Rammus said.

"ROYAL RUMBLE!" yelled Skarner charging at Voli and Warwick.

He took the attension and and every other non-human champion in the area charged as well making a big battle.

Pred was sitting eating popcorn and watching the show while Welmu was drinking a beer watching aswell.

In minutes giant stomping was heard and Cho'Gath showed up stomping making a wave wich pushed the battling champions.

"STOP!" the terror of the void yelled.

grabbing Volibear and putting him on his head for no actual reason or maybe there was...

With the champions ignoring Cho'Gath continued theire battle but wer stop when they heard thunder.

They wer shocked because it was a sunny day and in one second transformed into thunder with no rain to be seen.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" a laugh was heard from ontop of Cho's head.

"You are weak and pathetic trying to stop me your sniffiling the buff of my balls!" yelled The thunder's roar Volibear from ontop of Cho'Gath's head.

Welmu's phone started ringing with everybody ignoring it even Welmu.

"Hey man you hear that your phone is ringing!" yelled Volibear pointing at Welmu.

"THE THUNDER CLAWS!"

Everybody looked at Volibear seing him with thunder in his hands and eyes.

"SNOW FALLS!" Voli yelled jumping from Cho'Gath right at the champions.

"Mommy!" wer the last words of Warwick.

"STONE COLD!" Voli yelled landing on the ground unlisheing a electric wave stronger than the one of Cho'gath from before. Knocking the champions alot further from before.

The champions tried fighting back Voli but they wer ether knocked back or flipped.

AFTER 15 MINUTES OF FLIPPING

Volibear was walking among the bodies of half dead champions to find the one he wanted.

Lifting Warwick by the head with his left paw he saw that blood was comming out of Warwick's nose,mouth and from the scratches on his arms,legs and torso.

"Time to end you!" said Volibear bringing thunder to his right paw.

"Voli no!" yelled Ashe from the distance.

"YIAA-" Volibear started roaring but was cut by a big boar spearing him in the stomach and a mace hitting him in the face.

"aaaaooooww!" The thunder's roar finished his sentence.

Sejuani jumped from her boar ontop of Volibear.

"Sorry Voli but you know that killing champions is allowd only on the fields of justice."

"You dumb bear!" yelled an angry Ashe kicking Voli in the head.

"If you did that they could have maybe banned you from the league or something else!"

"Calm down Ashe..." said Voli in a low voice.

"How can i calm down!?"

"I won't let them take my Voli!" said Ashe with a sad voice.

"Wait your Voli!?" yelled a turning angry Sejuani.

"If you wanna know Voli is from my tribe!"

"I don't care you dumb bitch!"

"Oh no she didn't!" said Shaco on the top of the cafe eating popcorn with Nocturne.

"Did you just call me dumb bitch?!"

"Yes i did dumb bitch!"

"Oh yes she did!" said Nocturne laughing evely with Shaco.

Sejuani jumped at Ashe, with them both landing on the ground and started rolling and fighting.

"Ok thats it!" said Voli breaking the two and putting Sejuani on his left shoulder and Ashe on his right holding them tightly with his paws.

"Put me down!" yelled Sejuani angrily.

"Unleash me!" yelled Ashe also angrily.

"Nope, hey Malzahar can you get me a portal to the Freljord?"

"Sure thing." said Malzahar who was sitting on a chair drinking coffee at the cafe.

Malzahar opened the portal. Voli walked true it with Ashe and Sejuani on his shoulders.

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

"Haven't seen Voli in a couple of days..." said Pred with a bored and sad voice.

"Yeah i haven't seen Ashe or Sejuani also..." said Feliksa also with a bored and sad voice.

AT THE FRELJORD

"Never call me a bitch again you bitch!"

"Stop calling me a bitch you boar fucking bitch!"

Sejuani's eyes widenth as Ashe said that.

"What did you say?"

"I said you boar fucki-" Ashe was saying before she was cut by Sejuani's fist in her face.

Ashe kicked Sejuani and they started fighting again.

"Eleventh time this week could you two just stop!" Voli yelled in fury and rage.

"Tell her to stop calling me bitch!" Sejuani and Ashe said simultaneously.

"I don't call you bitch you do!" They said again simultaneously.

"Stop it!" they said yet again simultaneously starting to fight again.

Volibear had enough he roared pushing them on the ground holding them down with his paws so they can't stand up.

"I wish that you two stop fighting!"

The frost archer and the winter's wrath didn't have any words nor couldn't do anything exept stare right into Volibear's furios eyes.

The falling on the ground had knocked Sejuani's helmet off and had slipped Ashe's hood off revealing theire hair.

Voli then realized how beautiful the two looked with theire blue eyes and silver hair.

He had seen them before but not without Sejuani's helmet and Ashe's hood off and theire eyes looking right into his.

"Voli, woohoo..." said Ashe waving her hand infront of Volibear's face.

"I think his in a trans or something?" said the winter's wrath.

"Why?"

"Couse he is not moving but he is not fallen dead."

"No i ment why is he in a trans?"

"Im not sure."

"Is it me or is he staring at us?"

"Yeah now when i think about it...i think his in a trans couse of us...?" said Sejuani.

"Let's see how deep in a trans he is..." Ashe said slapping Volibear in the face without him moving a inch.

"I can't stay here whole night."

"Neather can i."

"Oh for god sake don't tell this to anyone ok..." Sejuani said kissing Volibear on the lips.

"What the hell woman! You just kissed a bear!"

"Try it i think last he ate a sweet fruit or something"

"really?"

"yeah"

"I hope i don't regret this..." with those words Ashe slowly approched to a kiss with Volibear.

"Hmmm...your right!"

"Told you"

AFTER 3 HOURS

Voli finally snapped out of his trans.

"What...what happened." he said in curiosity.

"Oh hi Voli you wer in a trans for some time." said a smiling Ashe.

"What?" he looked on his left to see a smiling Sejuani aswell.

"We wer just talking about fruits and stuff." said the winter's wrath.

"Tell me Voli what fruit did you eat last?" asked Ashe.

"A Melon also strawberries and some cherries."

"Told you it was like Melon!"

"Why are you asking?"

"Well we did something when you wer in a trans..." said a innocent Ashe.

"Why are you still on us we aren't fighting anymore?" asked Sejuani.

"Sorry and what kind of something?" Said Voli lifting himself so Sejuani and Ashe can stand up.

"This!" yelled Sejuani jumping on Voli and kissing him again.

"What the hell Sej?" said Voli pushing Sejuani off of him.

"Sorry tought you wer in the mood...?" said a innocent Sejuani.

"What mood?!"

"Well..." said Ashe bigining to explain.


End file.
